


In the Closet

by orphan_account



Category: Scary Godmother (Movies), Scary Godmother Series - Jill Thompson
Genre: Comic, F/M, Gay, Gen, LGBT, LGBT Character, LGBTQ, M/M, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mr. Pettibone(Skully) is a bit worried on coming out. Scary Godmother is there to help him. (Slight SG/Skully. Hannah/Orsen.)





	In the Closet

"Skully, are you going to keep hiding the closet _forever?_ "

The chiding, feminine voice startled him. A skeleton is currently hunched over the stove wearing a gray apron and mittens. On top of his skull was his signature black top hat that complimented the cuffs he wore on his bony wrists. He slowly turned behind him and found his best friend with her hands on her hips and glaring at him angrily.

"What begs the question?" He joked. 

It was a secret he'd been hiding for years now. She was the only one who knew about it and was normally caring and understanding. The intruding question completely caught him off guard. He hadn't been expecting the subject to come up so soon. He looked at the calendar above the sink and found that it was February. A miniature heart was placed on the fourteenth as well as a large circle around it. 

The Scary Godmother scowled. She was a tall witch that was as pale as Pettibone's...well, bones. She had frizzly orange hair and wore her usual black dress with green and purple stockings. Her own scary signature, her black witch's hat, lay on her head like it normally was. She took a step towards him and made the skeleton take one back. 

"You know what I'm talking about! When Hannah was talking to you about her date, don't you remember?"

Skully places a bony finger to his jaw and thinks. A sudden alarm goes off and he truned back to the oven. He used his mittens to grab the booberry pie out and sat it down on the windowsill. The skeleton took the mittens off from his hands and hung them next to the door. He turned back to his friend and found that she was still waiting for an answer.

"Well, I..." He tugged at his bow tie. "Of course. She was talking about Orson. They make such a cute couple, really!" 

Scary Godmother crossed her arms. She said, "That's not what I'm talking about, Bones, and you know it."

The skeleton sighed and took a seat down at the kitchen table. In the Frightside, occasions like these weren't common nor was it respected. There was a reason he'd been hiding in their closets. A hundred years have passed and the issue was still as important as it was back then. Skully was disappointed in himself for not revealing it sooner. 

"Why did you tell her we're together?" 

Her voice is soft. He looked up from the table and found his friend sitting next to him with her hand on his. Scary Godmother's touch was cold as always. He always felt pretty flustered on the topic. Hannah had asked him if he had anyone special in his life and the words were just blurted out. He wasn't quite sure how to tell her he was gay. How could he? It wasn't anything bit but he didn't want to reveal himself just yet.

He tilted his skull. "Am I not allowed to?" 

He told Hannah, out of impulse, really, that they were together. It was apart of his and Scary Godmother's plan they made years ago. When they first became Broomates and she learned his secrets. Much like he learned hers. They decided that pretending they were a couple would hide his secret perfectly until he found someone. The closeness they had was enjoyable but it couldn't last forever. 

"You are! It's just.." She tried to place her words together. "Why haven't you come _out_ yet, Skully?"

He sighed(dramatically). "You know how it is! Frightside hasn't made it legal yet and our friends-"

"-Will like you and support you no matter what. Go on." 

Pettibone let out a frustrated noise. He said, "I wish you knew how hard it was. Count Max is used to the standards hundreds of years ago and Hannah is just a sweet child." 

"She's not a kid anymore!" Scary Godmother laughed. "Skully, she's _fourteen_. Our little girl has been growing up right under our noses. Her and Orsen just had their first kiss a week ago. Isn't is sweet?" 

"You got me there. _Still_. Does she even know what 'gay' means? I was surprised she didn't catch onto it when she was just 10!" 

Scary Godmother rubbed her chin in thought. The girl was growing up faster than a spider could make its web. Hannah was very sweet and understanding, though. Her love for Halloween and for the friends she made in Frightside hadn't changed over the years. She still came over for their Halloween party every year and Scary Godmother was sure she'd accept Skully for who he is. 

"Hannah will understand. Bug-A-Boo will, too. And I'm sure Ruby will talk Max into it. Orsen and Hannah _are_ young but they'll still like you even after they learn about it. You and I have been the best pair for, what? Years now?" 

Skully smiled. "Yes, that's true. I don't even want to _think_ about how that werewolf will react to it. And even if he doesn't approve, I'll bake him into next night's din-"

"Pettibone." She assured. "This year, why don't you go ahead and tell them? I don't know how long it'll be until you find someone right for you, but just know that we'll all be by your side." 

Scary Godmother stood and gave him one last assuring pat. She walked out of the room and left the skeleton to his thoughts. He rested his skull in his hand and sighed. She was right. It was about time he'd tell them the truth. It was better to get it out of the way rather than enclosing him into a fake relationship with Scary Godmother. He really liked her as a close friend, but if he ever decided to mingle it'd cause an issue. 

Another beep brought the skeleton back into reality. He stood from the chair and immediately went back to the oven, taking out the second pie and cooling it off on the sill. His eye sockets barely caught the large bite taken out from the middle of the booberry pie. Only one perpetrator could have done such a horrible thing. Especially while he was talking with Scary Godmother.

He clenched his fists and exclaimed: **"HARRY!"**

\--------------

**A/N:** Just to be aware, I do ship Skully/Scary Godmother. Next year I'll probably write a fanfic about them or Hannah/Orson. Thank you for the read!


End file.
